veremfandomcom-20200215-history
Elf Subraces
Aurora * Sleek. Tailored sealskin. Bald, or flowing hair. Dark towers. Astrologers. Wayfinders. Planar travel. Contact with spirits. Arcane progress, weather, and the intricate brass instruments thereof. * +1 dex, +1 con, +1 int * Fey Connection: Pixies (neutral good) Desert * Cream or tan fabric, thin leather. Bronze. Scimitars and whips. Long memories. Double reed music. Wrapped wrists and ankles. Covered faces. * +2 dex, +1 con * Fey Connection: Blink dogs (neutral good) Drow * Black, navy, purple. Gold. Spiders and scales. Silk and stone. Caverns. The unknown. The forgotten. Justice. Chaos. Whispers and blades. * +2 dex, +1 cha * Fey Connection: Puca (chaotic evil) High * Pale stone, silver-white wood, pointed arches. Shimmering grey-green. High collars. Towers. Formality. Slow progress. Tradition. * +2 dex, +1 int * Some live in the mountains in northern Eibenwald. * Legend tells of a great elven civilization to the east, but if they were real, they are lost. * Fey Connection: Eladrin (lawful good / lawful neutral) Moon * White stone, glass, nacre and steel. Pale blue. Flowing fabric. Gentleness. Pools of water. Reflections. Spiralling towers. * +1 dex, +1 int, +1 wis * Concepts: Divination. Scrying. Prophecy. Dreams. Cycles. Shadows and light. Balance. * Often on islands or coast, due to tidal influence. Land bridges at low tide. Tidal pools. * Chaotic neutral? True neutral? They might not want to take action. They are dreamers, not agents of change. * Fey Connection: Unicorns (true neutral) Plains * Green and yellow and brown. Leather. Horses or ungulates. Long distances, great speeds. Communication. Far sight. Rope. Horizon. * +2 dex, +1 wis * Fey Connection: Centaurs (chaotic good) Sea * Sunbleached driftwood; nacre and sand. Green glass. Conch horns. Nets and woven palms. Simple boats with tall pointed sails. Spears and shields, bow-and-arrow fishing. Cities carved from stone. Seaweed and crab. Flowing white garments, golden ropes, sharkskin armor. * +1 str, +1 dex, +1 wis * Fey Connection: Merfolk (chaotic good / chaotic neutral) Sun * Sandstone and warm wood. Golden armor over white and yellow garments. Leather sandals. Swords and shields. Helms with red crests. Amphitheaters. * Concepts: Joyful. Robust. Sometimes warlike. Loud song, trumpets and horns. * +1 str, +1 dex, +1 con * Fey Connections: Satyrs (chaotic neutral) Wood * Deep brown, greens, red, yellow, orange. Leather. Practical clothing. Wood flutes. Laughter in the distance. Silence. Woven reeds and grass. * Concepts: Mercurial. Chaotic. Sometimes welcoming, sometimes defensive. Nomadic. Territorial. Rangers. Monks. * +2 dex, +1 wis * Some tribes are prejudiced against orcs due to ancient conflicts. * Most tribes are friendly with forest gnomes, "gnelfs" aren't uncommon * Nomadic tribes stay within a territory and move their camps annually. Larger territories may be home to two or three friendly tribes. * No deforesting for agriculture. They clear out undebrush to encourage edible and medicinal plant growth, maintaining the area around their current camp. They coppice select trees for poles for building and weaponry. * Rarely live in treetops. Tend to build on the forest floor, sometimes semi-subterranean. * Some less nomadic groups weave young trees together to form living structures that grow stronger with age. * Rarely equestrian, but some groups have a beast of burden or two to help with relocation. * Not typically deeply religious, but prayers to appropriate elven gods are a common part of daily life. * Fey Connection: Dryad (true neutral)